Elemental Turtles: Season 1
by Marialine Hamato
Summary: What if the turtles had powers? What if they were part of a race famous for destruction? How can they deal with problems with their friends?
1. Ep 1: Powers Unleashed 1

Yeah, I'm gonna make my Elemental AU starting season 1. But this is linked to the original TMNT 2012 but then this starts at TMNT 2012 season 4, right before Owari and Requim. Enjoy!

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

April's POV:

 _I could see the Kraang. They charged at my house along with a wolf. At first, I thought the wolf seemed harmless but then, I was wrong. It helped the Kraang get my mother. Me and dad were able to escape but I don't know what happened to mom. I hope she's alright. I was only six years old when that happened and even if so many years had passed, that misted wolf is still haunting me in my nightmares._

 _When we got to New York City and we settled in our new apartment, dad found a book in the New York library and then we both found out that the wolf's name was Mist Red Wolf, a cursed wolf that was once a human. He, with the help of more cursed creatures, named Supremo and Suprema, are the rulers of the Elemental Kingdom and the Elemental Galaxy, the worse enemy of the Salamandrians and Humans._

 _I thought I had seen the last of him at that time but then, I was wrong. Ten years afterwards, when me and my best high school friend, Grace Irrilia R. Lemon, a.k.a Girl, went on an evening stroll around New York City, Mist Wolf attacked us, mostly Girl, and then took her up a rooftop. I was so worried about her and I got even more worried when I saw Mist Wolf open a portal and took Girl with him._

 _I cried that night and I swore that I will destroy the elementals no matter what..._

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Normal POV:

It was a peaceful night in New York City but Oruku Saki, a.k.a the Shredder or Super Shredder, was having a bad mood. Sure he was able to get more mutagen for his new mutant form but now, he wanted to gain power. He wanted so much power so he could be rid of the turtles, their friends and their father, a.k.a, his worse enemy, Splinter. He wanted power and he wanted it now.

" Master Shredder, calm down," Tiger Claw, Shredder's second in command, tried to ease his master's greed but the Shredder cried out," I need to find more power so I may be a force to be reckoned with! I want to destroy Yoshi and his pathetic clan once and for all!" Tiger Claw tried to think of a way to satisfy his master then he suddenly remembered something that he had heard about in Japan.

Master, there is an ancient scroll in the New York Museum that can summon Kavaxas, the ruler of all the demon dragons, the ruler of the Netherworld and the most powerful being in all the world," he told him." It is called the Scroll of the Demon Dragons. There is also a seal called the Seal of Ancients. It can help power up an underground demon shrine and it can also give you control over Kavaxas so he may not betray you,"

" Hmm, interesting..." Shredder said, thinking about what Tiger Claw said then he commanded his henchmen," Find that scroll and that seal and bring them both to me at once! Or face the dire consequences!" Tiger led the other foot ninjas, Bradford, a.k.a Rahzar, Xever, a.k.a Fishface, Anton Zeck, a.k.a Bebop, and Ivan Steranko, a.k.a Rocksteady, to the museum and they all retrieved the scroll and the seal.

As soon as they gave the scroll and the seal to Shredder, they all went to the underground demon shrine and Shredder placed the seal on the stand before opening the seal. As he opened the seal, little flames started to come out but that didn't stop him. He just smiled evilly and then he read out loud the written words on the scroll. When he got to the half of the scroll, huge flames started shooting out from the platform.

Even if the flames were making it harder for him to stand, Shredder continued to read until he finally finished it, making a huge boom, sending the Shredder and his henchmen flying. Once he was able to gain strength again, Shredder placed his head up and saw a red demon dragon appearing in front of him and appearing through the smoke as he opened his wings and started to breath little fire.

" Mortal, who dares wake up Kavaxas, leader of the demon dragons and ruler of the Netherworld?!" he growled, turning to Shredder angrily." I will burn you and these other mortals to ash!" He roared out fire towards Shredder, who luckily took out the Seal of Ancients to defend himself from the fiery fire of the powerful demon dragon. Once Kavaxas stopped, Shredder stood up, still holding the seal.

" Demon, you obey me!" he cried out, showing the seal to Kavaxas." AAHH! The Seal of Ancients!" Kavaxas cried out in fear as he took a step back then he looked Shredder closely, saying," You are wiser than I thought, mortal. Very well. What will you command me, master?" He bowed down as the henchmen started to go closer to their master and the demon dragon that their master had controlled.

" I order you to give me power!" Shredder demanded aloud." Not just any power. A power more powerful than anything in the whole universe! I want it and I want it right now!" Kavaxas seemed off guard with the Shredder's demand but then he was still able to say," Unfortunately, I cannot give a power such as that but I can tell you how to get powers more powerful than anything in the whole universe,"

" Really?! How?!" Shredder asked, demanding to know more and hungry for power. Kavaxas stood up and cleared his throat before saying," In this city, I sense that there are elemental crystals!" Shredder was now caught off guard as his eyes widened in shock before shouting," WHAT?! NEVER! ELEMENTAL CRYSTALS ARE UNSTABLE AND VERY DANGEROUS! I WILL NEVER USE THOSE!"

" They are the only thing powerful," Kavaxas explained." They belong to the rulers of the Elemental Kingdom," Shredder thought for a moment as Tiger Claw asked his master," Elementals?! Are they not just legends?!" Shredder shook his head and explained," Many millenniums ago, elementals, with the help of their leaders, Supremo and Suprema, had a long-term fight with our planet since they tried to take it over,"

" But now, the elemental leaders are new and they act very different than Supremo," Kavaxas pointed out, shocking Shredder." What? What are you talking about, Kavaxas?" Shredder asked and Kavaxas explained," Supremo's apprentice, with the help of Suprema and all of the elementals, overthrew Supremo and Mist Wolf from the kingdom and ever since then, the apprentice and his family ruled the kingdom,"

" But how are their powers here?!" Rahzar asked in confusion and Kavaxas explained," Supremo was enraged that he was thrown out so he tried to get his position back, killing his sister in the process. Ever since then, the new king got angry so he decided to head back to Earth with his three brothers and they all hid their powers, spreading it around the city so no one else could be able to find it,"

Shredder thought for a moment then he commanded his henchmen," Find those elemental crystals and bring them to me at once!" His henchmen bowed down before they headed out." And when you find the turtles, eliminate them!" Shredder reminded his henchmen and then they all said," As you wish, Master Shredder," as they went out to the surface to find the elemental crystals.

Meanwhile...

The turtles, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai and Shinigami were out on patrol. As he went with his friends and brothers, Raphael was remembering the night he found their friends, the salamandrians, when their ship crashed on their planet. It was only two weeks ago but he still felt like it was just yesterday as he kept remembering it again and again, making him a bit unfocused on their patrol.

" Raph? Hello...?" Leonardo called out to his younger brother, making Raph snap from his trip to memory lane." Huh? What?" Raph said, still having the daydream look in his face." What did you say, Leo?" Leo chuckled before saying," Oh, Raph. It's been two weeks since we've helped the salamandrians to heal up at our lair but still act like their crash incident happened yesterday. He he he..."

" He he. Well, what can I say?" Raph said, turning red in embarrassment." Mona's just so interesting to me," He began staring up into space again when Casey teased behind him," Aww! Raph and Mona, sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Raph blushed as he turned around to see the others staring at him while Casey was laughing his face off, shouting," Raphie loves Mona! Raphie loves Mona! Ha ha―aaah!"

Casey shouted for help as Raph pinched his ears and dragged him towards him angrily." He he. Let us be in peace?" Casey asked nervously but Raph wouldn't hear it as he started to wrestle the vigilante. Trying to defend himself and not get himself hurt, Casey tried to wrestle back as the others laughed at the wrestling match. All of a sudden, a small cold breeze suddenly blew towards them.

No one noticed a thing...except little Michelangelo. He felt how cold the breeze was as he stopped laughing and looked at the edge of the rooftop. The wind felt a little odd to him as he started to feel it properly, closing his eyes to block out any thing else.

 _Michelangelo..._

Mikey heard the wind whisper his name, making him jolt his eyes open in surprise. _Why did the wind whisper my name?_ he asked himself as tons of questions started to gather in his head. _What's going on? Is there trouble? Does this have something to do with―_ But then his thoughts was interrupted when a voice from behind asked him," Mikey? Mikey? Are you alright, little brother?"

" Huh? Oh, yeah. I am," Mikey said, turning around to see Donatello, his elder brother, looking at him in worry while the others were still watching the wrestling match behind him." Are you sure? You look kinda worried," Donnie tried to say but just Mikey nodded, telling him," Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just fine, Donnie. I'm just trying to feel the cold breeze, that's all,"

" Now that you mentioned it, it is getting a little cold..." Donnie pointed out worriedly, shivering." Maybe we should..." But he was interrupted when Raph shouted to Casey," Ha! Got ya!" Both turtles turned around and saw Raph finally pinning down Casey and saying," I win, Jones! You give up now or you still holding up?" After Raph smirked, Casey sighed and collapsed in exhaustion, saying," I give up..."

The others had a good laugh before they all headed back to their patrol. A few minutes passed but Raph was still thinking about Mona Lisa, a.k.a Y'Gythgba, his closest salamandrian friend, and Mikey still couldn't stop thinking about the warning of the breeze." I really wonder if Mona Lisa's thinking about me right now..." Raph wondered with a sigh as his eyes looked like he was daydreaming again.

" I wonder if she'll still be thinking about you when she finds out our secret," Mikey told him solemnly, snapping his brother from his daydreams. Raph was so shocked to hear about their secret as he turned to his little brother, asking," Why be interested in our secret now? It's been months since..." But he stopped as he kept his mouth shut so the others wouldn't hear him talk to Mikey.

But then, Mikey ignored him with a pout as he went past him. Raph suddenly got worried as he followed the others. And then, all of a sudden, Leo stopped then motioned everyone else to stop." What's wrong, Leo?" Karai asked but then Leo just told her to keep quiet before leading the others to hide behind a nearby air vent. They all peaked out from the air vent to see what was going on.

In a clear alley way, the group saw Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Bebop, and Rocksteady, wearing hoods and acting as if they were hiding something." What are those four mutant henchmen up to?" Shini wondered so the group started to follow the henchmen up to a rooftop, where Tiger Claw took out three glowing crystals, which had the colors of blue, red and purple, from his hood.

" That kinda looks familiar..." April said to herself but before she could say anything else, Karai gasped and cried out," Those are elemental crystals!" All of a sudden, the henchmen turned to face the group, making Raph facepalm and making Leo scold," Karai! What the heck?!" Karai placed both her hands on her mouth to keep herself from shouting anything else.

" All of you, attack them!" Tiger Claw ordered his comrades." Do not let them get the crystals!" The other henchmen fought the turtles and their friends to keep them from getting to Tiger Claw. Unfortunately for them, the turtles were able to get passed them and they tried to fight the tiger assassin. Leo was just about to slice Tiger Claw when he pulled out the red elemental crystal, making fire sprout out towards the turtle.

" Leo!" Raph yelled out as his eldest brother fell with a groan. He took out his sais and tried to attack the tiger but Tiger Claw was too quick. He took out the purple crystal, making Raph levitate then crash on the rooftop with a smash." Raph!" Donnie cried but when he tried to attack, Tiger Claw took out the blue crystal, making ice sprout out and freeze Donnie's legs so he would stand in place.

" Don!" Mikey shouted out but he didn't try to attack, knowing he would lose. But then, he finally knew why the wind was whispering his name. Before he could even finish his thoughts, Tiger Claw made a tactical retreat, letting he and the other henchmen escape." No! They're getting away!" Shini yelled out but then Mikey said," Let them go! We need to get the others back to the lair!"

" Mikey's right. The others really need help," April agreed, trying to use her fan blade to slice the ice from Donnie's legs. After the rest of the group helped Donnie get free from the ice, they all headed back to heal up from their fight. _I have a bad feeling about this..._ Mikey thought to himself as he headed back to the lair with his brothers and his friends with a worried expression.

Meanwhile...

Back at the demon shrine, the henchmen had delivered the elemental crystals to Shredder, who took it greedily. " Finally! More Power! Mwuhahahaha!' he cried out with an evil laugh.

" MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	2. Ep 2: Powers Unleashed 2

Since the first one went so well, I'm continuing on! Yay!

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Back in the demon shrine...

Shredder's evil laughter bounced through the walls, making it sound fiercer and scarier." Let us see how powerful each of these crystals really are," he said as he got the purple crystal and commanded," Steranko, come forward this instant!" Rocksteady went in front of him without any hesitance as Shredder moved the crystal towards his henchmen.

" Master Shredder," Tiger Claw told him." The purple crystal has the power of telekinesis, telepathy and earth," Shredder turned to him and angrily yelled," You used the crystals already?!" He stomped angrily as he was prepared to hit his second-in-command but before he was able to, Rahzar blurted," It is because of the turtles, Master!"

" The turtles?! You fools were caught?!" Shredder angrily yelled, turning to Rahzar angrily." Yes, Master, but they were not able to get any of the crystals," Tiger Claw reported to his master." When I used it against them, they could not fight back," All Shredder could was hesitate before looking back at the purple crystal an pointing it to Rocksteady again.

" Crystal, I command you to turn Steranko to stone!" he commanded then all of a sudden, a flash of purple light shot from the crystal towards Rocksteady. Little by little, the flashes of light turned his feet to his horn into solid stone." Ha ha! It works!" Shredder cried out evilly then he commanded the crystal to reverse the spell.

After Rocksteady had turned back from stone, Shredder got the red crystal and then pointed it to Fishface, who was standing in a far distance, before commanding," I command you to use your power on Xever now!" Suddenly, fire sprout out from the crystal and went towards Fishface, who tried to dodge the flames but got caught before turning to ash.

Shredder laughed evilly before commanding the crystal to reverse it's power. Once Xever had risen from the ashes, Shredder got the blue crystal and pointed it towards Kavaxas, commanding," I demand you to use your power to attack Kavaxas!" And then, all of a sudden, ice started to got towards Kavaxas, who melted the ice with his fire.

" Yes!" Shredder evilly rejoiced." The crystals work! With these, I'll be able to destroy the turtles, Hamato Yoshi and their pathetic clan once and for all! Mwuhahahaha!" His evil laugh bounced off the walls again as the crystals glowed so strong it almost blinded Tiger Claw and Rahzar, who were near Shredder, Kavaxas and the crystals.

Even if his new "master" was evilly celebrating, Kavaxas had a confused look on his face as he pointed out," Master, these crystals are sadly incomplete. There should be four crystals," All of a sudden, Shredder got mad then he took out the Seal of Ancients, pointed it out towards Kavaxas and demanded," WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, DEMON?!"

" There should be four different crystals," Kavaxas calmly explained." Three of these powerful crystals, which you now possess in you hands, belongs to the three princes. Unfortunately, the only power you have not possessed yet is the power of the king, the most powerful elementals of the whole universe. His power is just as powerful as three crystals combined!"

" What?!" Shredder cried out in rage then he turned to Tiger Claw yelled out," You fools! You did not get all the crystals! I cannot even believe that you failed me!" Tiger Claw didn't show any fear but then he took a step back as his master held all of the three crystals together on one hand, making them glow strong, which Tiger Claw noticed.

" Wait, Master," Tiger Claw stopped Shredder from doing anything rational." You do not need the last crystal. You could use all three of the crystals together to destroy our enemies!" Shredder stopped and thought for a moment before looking at the crystals then he commanded to them," Share to me all your power, crystals! I command you to!"

Suddenly, a blast of light came from the crystals on his hand. It surrounded Shredder and the power consumed him until he was left with the three crystals in his hand, which had combined to form a triple gem crystal." **Yes!** " Shredder cried out evilly in a very scary demon voice." **I am the most powerful creature in the whole universe! MWUHAHAHAHA!** "

Meanwhile, back in the lair...

April, Casey, Karai and Shini told Mona Lisa and Sal Commander what happened on the rooftop while Mikey watched over his three injured brothers, who were resting and healing up." Elementals before must have left their crystals here the last time they have come here on Earth," Mona theorized after analyzing what her friends had just told her.

" If Shredder gets such power, he will be unstoppable!" Sal Commander cried out in alarm." He must not get his hands on those three elemental crystals!" April sighed sadly then she told the salamandrians," Sorry, guys, but the foot henchmen already got away with the crystals so Shredder must have them by now,"

" Yeah, but then who can blame us?!" Casey complained right after he noticed the sad, disappointed and upsetting looks on his salamandrian friends' faces." We all saw what the crystals did to Leo, Raph and Donnie! They took them down like it was nothing and left them for dead! We can't just simply stop Shredder! It's too dangerous!"

" But there's gotta be something for us to do!" Karai yelled out in worry." It's not just our lives that are in danger! With powers such as those elemental powers, who knows what could Shredder do! He can finally get what he had always wanted! He'd be able to enslave New York or maybe rule the whole world! The ideas are endless!"

Shini turned to Mikey, who was looking down at his brothers sadly." What can we do, Michelangelo?" she asked, which surprised the little turtle as he turned to face her. Mikey sighed sadly but all did was silently get up and go to his room." Why do you bother asking him, Shini?" Casey wondered." He's so childish! What can he do to help?"

" Look, Casey," April argued angrily." Mikey might be childish but that doesn't mean he's worthless! He's young and he's just learning how to do things so you better stop picking on him!" Casey sighed and nodded and then April smirked at him and turned to the others, telling them and wondering," So anyone's got a plan?"

The others looked at each other but then only responded with a thinking expression, making April sigh and then she joined them on thinking for a good plan.

Meanwhile...

Mikey heard what Casey said about him while he went up. He sighed as he thought, _Why would they ask for my help? I'm no help to anyone ever since I―_ But then, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he accidentally hit his head on his door. He groaned as he rubbed his head then he opened the door and slammed it.

Meanwhile...

The three turtles had already healed up and were now talking with the others to come up with a plan." We could track down the very strong essence of the elemental crystals," Donnie suggested and April agreed, saying," I can use my senses to track down it's strong essence so we could find them and destroy them for good!"

" Yeah!" Karai agreed with a grin." With those three crystals finally destroyed, Shredder wouldn't be able to use it's powers against any of us. Nor against anyone ever!" The others nodded in agreement, except Leo, Raph and Donnie, who looked at each other in worry but they seemed to hide it as they nodded slowly afterwards.

" What is going on, my sons?" Splinter asked suddenly, making the group turn to him in surprise." Oh! Sensei!" Leo cried out in shock as he stood up with the others." We were just talking about a situation that happened on the patrol," Before he could say anything else, Karai blurted out," Shredder and his henchmen has powerful elemental crystals!"

"What?!" Splinter cried out in shock." And he's gonna use those elemental crystals and their powers against all of us," April told their master in worry but then Karai added," But now, we've got a plan to get the crystals and destroy them so Shredder wouldn't be any threat to us anymore and so that no one else could have such power,"

" Hmm..I see," Splinter said, calmer than before." And does Michelangelo know about your plan?" Confused about what Splinter asked them, Casey asked," Um, why does he need to know?" Shini rolled her eyes in annoyance and pointed out," It is because he is not here and that he needs to know what we are suppose to do later on,"

" Oh, yeah. I forgot," Casey apologized." Don't worry. I'll go get him and tell," He was about to walk up to the rooms when Splinter stopped him and told them," Do not worry, Casey Jones. I will fetch him," He started to walk up to the rooms as the group prepared to go to find the elemental crystals, Shredder and Foot clan.

" Michelangelo?" Splinter asked as he knocked on his youngest son's bedroom door. He slowly opened the door and saw Mikey on his bed, pondering and looking up on the ceiling." Sensei!" he cried out in surprise, standing up in a hurry." Michelangelo, your friends have already made a plan to take down Shredder," Splinter reported.

" But it also requires for them to destroy the crystals," he added, alarming Mikey." What?! But then that means.." he said then his eyes widened when he finished,"...my brothers will be destroyed..." Splinter nodded and then told him," You must do something to stop your friends before they destroy your brothers once and for all,"

" You're right, sensei. But I don't know if I can," Mikey said sadly, sighing as he sat back down on his bed. Splinter held his son's shoulders and told him," You can stop them, Michelangelo. You are stronger, braver and wiser than you look. The question is can you stop them but how to stop them. Before it is too late,"

" You're right but I need a few things," Mikey said, getting a bag and gathering some things. He took a pair of wooden katanas, a pair of wooden sais and a small wooden bowstaff and placed it inside the bag, which made Splinter ask," Why do you pack your brothers' old wooden weapons, Michelangelo?"

" These aren't their old wooden weapons," Mikey explained to his father." These are their "special" weapons. I hid them and made them look old and wooden to disguise them," He took a few smoke bombs and placed them inside the bag but before he was able to leave his room, he hesitated then he looked back at his bookshelf.

" What is the matter, my son?" Splinter asked and Mikey replied," I just need one more thing," He slightly pulled a book from the shelf, making a secret shelf appear. He reached in and took out an orange elemental crystal then placed it in a deep pocket in his bag before closing the secret shelf and heading towards the door.

" You are bringing your crystal?" Splinter asked him." But why?" Mikey hesitated for a moment as he took a deep breath then he told his sensei solemnly," They need to know, sensei," Splinter understood what his son meant as he nodded then they both headed down to the lair entrance, where the group was waiting for Mikey patiently.

" Hey, dude, what took you so long?!" Casey teased with chuckle. Mikey chuckled back as he smirked but then April looked at him seriously and asked," What's with the bag?" Mikey looked down then he faced April with a smile, saying," Just a few stuff we might need like some more smoke bombs! Ka-boom!"

He dropped the smoke bomb and then he suddenly appeared right next to April. He made a funny face, making Casey and Shini laugh as they started to go on their mission. April looked at Mikey solemnly, wondering," What is he hiding in that bag?" Suddenly, a bad feeling washed over her as she followed behind the others.

The group walked for hours and hours through the sewers until they found a secret passage way. They snuck inside using their stealth mode then when they noticed that they were at an edge, they looked down and gasped as they saw Shredder in flowing elemental power with his palm glowing because of the crystals.

" The crystals must be in his palm," Karai theorized and Mona said," All we must do is take the crystal from his palm and Shredder will not be powerful anymore," Casey smirked and said," That doesn't sound so difficult," but then, Sal Commander reminded him and warned him," It will be difficult. We need to use all our might to take down Shredder before getting the crystals,"

" Sal Commander's right," Leo agreed with his friend." With that power, it's gonna be difficult to take him down but we need to try and try again, if we have to," They all nodded in agreement then they took action. They all went down with a thud, catching their enemies' attentions and making them turn their way.

" **The turtles?!** " Shredder cried out angrily in his scary demonic voice." **What do you want?!** " Karai stepped forward with a little hesitance and yelled," We want the elemental crystals you have!" In rage, Shredder commanded," **Henchmen, get them! Do not let them get the crystals!** " then the henchmen attacked the group.

" You guys fight the foot henchmen while we go after Shredder and his new demon dragon henchman!" Leo cried out and the others nodded in agreement before they all split up. Donnie swung his bowstaff and tried to hit Shredder but then his enemy levitated him then turned him to stone. He placed the stoned turtle down and then broke him to pieces.

" Donnie!" Raph cried out as he watched his brother gets destroyed in horror. He got so angry that he took out both his sais and tried to attack his enemy but then Shredder used the fire crystal to burn the red turtle to ashes." **HA HA HA!** " Shredder laughed evilly out loud as he saw Raph destroyed." **Who is next to be destroyed?!** "

" I am, Shredder!" Leo cried out, his katanas flashing as he charged after their enemy. Shredder was prepared to strike with blue crystal glowing brightly in his palm, which didn't escape Mikey's eyes." Leo, watch out!" he tried to warn but it was too late. Their enemy was able to freeze Leo and blew him towards Raph's ashes.

" N-No..." Mikey murmured, his eyes filled with tears then all of a sudden, he felt his bag being tugged by a strong force. He looked behind him and saw Shredder using the purple crystal to drag him and his bag. No matter how hard he tried to resist, the crystal was just too strong and before he knew it, he was already facing Shredder.

Shredder levitated Mikey, making his bag fall on the ground. Tiger Claw pushed April towards the others, making them all fall, then he went to his master, picking up the bag. He scavenged it to see what was inside and then his eyes widened when he took out a glowing orange crystal." That is the last crystal!" Kavaxas cried out loud, catching the others' attention.

 _Mikey had the last crystal?!_ April wondered in shock as she and the others breathlessly watched as Tiger Claw was about to hand over the crystal to Shredder." NO!" Mikey yelled out before Shredder was able to get the crystal." It's too powerful! No one could ever control such power from such crystal! Especially you, Shredder!"

" **BE QUIET, TURTLE!** " Shredder yelled out in rage then he grabbed the crystal from Tiger Claw's hands, making the crystal let out orange power ribbons, which surrounded Shredder." **YES!** " he yelled out evilly, feeling the power of the crystal." **THERE IS SO MUCH POWER! I WANT ALL OF IT'S POWER! RIGHT NOW!** "

" It's going to corrupt you, Shredder!" Mikey yelled out angrily but then Shredder didn't listen. Instead, he pointed the crystal towards the turtle and shouted out," **IT IS OVER FOR YOU, TURTLE! GOODBYE, FOREVER!** " The crystal made an orange blast and shot it towards Mikey, making a light so bright that it shone throughout the whole place.

" MIKEY!" the others cried out in worry but what made them worry more was that the crystal was taking a very long time to blast their friend. It was taking so long that Shredder tried to pull the crystal away but it was no use. The crystal was stuck!" **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!** " Shredder cried out as Mikey closed his eyes.

" You wanted to see it's power, don't you, **Shredder** ," Mikey said, opening his eyes, which started to glow orange with a mixture of gold as the crystal started to move to his plastron. The crystal went inside him and then he closed his eyes again as the power flowed through his body and when he opened his eyes again, his eyes were those of a dragon.

" **Let me show you what this crystal can do!** " Mikey cried out as he still levitated then he pointed his palm at Shredder, making all three of the crystals, that Shredder had, came flying above Mikey's hand." NO!" Shredder yelled out angrily." MY POWER! ALL OF MY POWERFUL MAGIC! GIVE ME BACK ALL MY POWER YOU LITTLE TURTLE!"

Mikey said nothing as he made the crystals fly off to his brothers, the purple one to Donnie's smashed remains, the red one to Raph's ashes and the blue one to Leo's frozen hand. Suddenly, the crystals began to glow and with it's power, it made the three turtles levitate in the air, bringing them back alive before the crystals went inside their plastrons.

Once the three landed on the ground, the wooden weapons from Mikey's bag flew towards them, the small wooden bowstaff turning into a rocky bowstaff when Donnie grabbed it. When the wooden katanas and the wooden sais went to Leo and Raph, they turned into a pair of ice katanas and pair of flaming sais.

Mikey smirked at Shredder then his brothers went behind him as he landed in front of them and took out a shiny blade with a black handle from his bare palms." Is that..." Casey asked in amazement and April finished," ...an immortality blade," The henchmen went towards Shredder as Mikey blew out a gust of wind, making the Foot Clan fall.

" What should we do now, Master?" Tiger Claw asked as he struggled to stand and Shredder yelled out," Retreat!" He and the Foot Clan ran out of the demon shrine, with Shredder swearing," I will have my vengeance, turtles! ONE DAY!" The turtles' kept their weapons using their powers as the others hesitantly went towards them.

" Um, guys," April said hesitantly." you have a lot of explaining to do," She turned away and the others followed her. The four turtle brothers sighed as they followed behind their friends. By the way April sounded, Mikey knew that she and the others were very mad but they were also very worried and very frightened on what they had just witnessed.

The others, on the other hand just wanted an explanation but that wasn't anytime soon. Once they were back at the lair, Leo ran straight to the dojo, Raph went to the kitchen and Donnie to the lab." Hey!" April angrily said." Come back here! You four owe us a huge explanation right now!" but the three didn't listen.

" What's all the yelling about?!" Splinter said behind the group, making them turn around in surprise." Father, the turtles are magical and dangerous elementals!" Karai blurted out but then they were shocked when Splinter said," Yes. I know they are," Mona got angry all of a sudden as she shouted," What?! You knew about their secret all along?!"

" Yes, actually," Splinter said then Casey turned to Mikey and cried out," Give us an explanation, dude!" but Mikey solemnly said," In time, my friend. For now, let us rest," He turned to head to his room, his eyes turning gold. He knew that he had started a war and it was all going to start right there at the lair.


	3. Ep 3: Trust Trouble

Mona Lisa's POV:

 _Log 4.5, Recent Place: Earth_

 _Lieutenant Y'Gythgba here with a huge report. It has been a month since I have crash landed on this habitable planet called Earth with Commander G'Throkka. At first, I thought that we had taken a stroke of luck when our old allies, a.k.a the turtles and their friends, had helped us recover from our crash but it was not._

 _Two weeks after our crash, we have received a report from April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai, and Shinigami that their enemies, a.k.a the Foot Clan, were hunting for elemental crystals. As soon as we heard the precise word ''elementals'', we knew exactly what and who we were fighting against._

 _For many millenniums, elementals and salamandrians have fought against each other because of the treachery that elementals have shown to the salamandrian race. The recent ruler of the elementals, Supremo, had formed a peace treaty with our past ruler but he turned against us and forced war into the salamandrians._

 _Supremo came to our planet many times and has betrayed us many times, making me in rage. When I thought that the elementals were never going to bother me ever again, I was wrong. The last time the elementals went on a war against elementals, Supremo personally destroyed my parents._

 _He took Commander G'Throkka's younger brothers, F'Nhokka and E'Throkka then he took one of my friends, Salamandria, who was named like our planet for the honor she bestowed upon us. They were all gone and they were all locked and captured, never to be seen or heard from ever again._

 _As if things could not get any worse, it just did. While we were fighting and losing to the Shredder, we found out the turtles' deep and dark secret. The elemental crystals that the Foot Clan wanted belonged to them! I could not believe my eyes. They were powerful and strong but also very dangerous._

 _We demanded an explanation but they have not given us any. For two weeks, we have been forcing them for an explanation but the only thing that we have learned is that Supremo was no longer the ruler and that Michelangelo had taken the throne. Hearing that information made us all worry._

 _If he was able to take down Supremo, he would be able to destroy us all! Our trust is wary and we do not know when they will tell us everything but one thing is for sure. We cannot trust them, ever again..._

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Normal POV:

It seemed like an ordinary day as Mikey woke up with a yawn. He sat up and stretched before getting off his bed, putting on his mask and heading for his bedroom door." What a normal day..." he sighed as he went out of his bedroom." It's so peaceful. What could possibly go wro-" but he was interrupted when he heard a yell from downstairs.

" WATCH YOUR FIRE FLAMING, YOU CARELESS TURTLE!"

" EXCUSE ME, MONA! IT AIN'T EASY!"

Mikey sighed, breathed in and out and said," Yep, just a normal day," He calmly went down the stairs and saw his brothers and their friends yelling at each other in the kitchen and dining room. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to care as he calmly went on top of the table and then walked up to the stove before saying," _Sakna_ ,"*

 _*Sakna means Stop in Elemental language. You'll learn more later on*_

Suddenly, the group all froze in blue magic. He placed them on each seat telepathically before starting to cook pancakes, hotdogs and sunny side up eggs then he made orange juice and set up the table as Splinter walked into the dining room calmly." Ah, I see you were able to make them stop," he said, sitting on his chair.

" Yeah, it wasn't that easy," Mikey replied, sitting down on his chair too. He looked at the group and asked," You think I should let them move now?" Splinter nodded then Mikey snapped his fingers, making the group blink in surprise as they realized that they were free from the spell.

" Was that really necessary?!" Casey cried out angrily and Mikey shrugged as he started to eat. Casey groaned then he and the others also started to eat breakfast. After Leo, Raph, and Donnie had finished eating, Splinter lead his elder sons to the dojo, shooting his youngest a nod, signaling him that it was time.

Mikey received the message and once his brothers were out of sight, he looked at the others solemnly." So, you want to know more about us?" he asked, trying to make sure that he got their question. Karai rolled her eyes and said," Yes but we're starting to lose any hope since it's been weeks and you guys haven't told anything useful!"

" So, do you want the truth or not?" Mikey asked again and then Sal Commander got angry, crying out," What else do you think we want, MICHELANGELO?! OF COURSE WE WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH!" Mikey wasn't intimidated as he calmly placed his dishes on the sink and washed his hands.

" DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID?!" Sal Commander yelled but Mikey didn't react. All he did was tell them to be quiet then he quietly said," Meet me upstairs near my bedroom door and you'll get what you want," Then, he just simply got up and left the others with their food.

" It's a trap," Karai said firmly but April argued," Maybe but why would he give us a trap? We should at least try to see what he's talking about," The others sighed then as soon as they were done eating, they headed to Mikey's bedroom, where the little turtle was waiting for them, leaning against his door.

" You came. Good." Mikey said then he motioned them to the wall. With one snap, a secret door appeared right in front of the group and then it opened with a slight creak." What is this place, Michelangelo?" Shini asked the turtle coldly and Mikey rolled his eyes before explaining," Don't worry, Shinigami. It's just our elemental meeting room,"

" And you are bringing us in here why?" Mona questioned with suspicion and Mikey said," The others don't want to explain ourselves to you so if I have to do it, I might as well keep them from hearing," He closed the door as a single light of a gem from a round table lit up then he motioned the group to sit down on the chairs.

" Sit down and be comfortable," he told them, making bread, cups, plates, milk, and utensils fly towards them." I've got quite a long tale to tell you..."

Meanwhile...

Leo and Raph sparred with their weapons while Donnie was sitting on the side. Splinter watched them and realized that both of his elder sons weren't fighting as great as they should." Yame!" he commanded, making Leo and Raph stop fighting then the turtles looked at their father in confusion as he motioned them towards him.

" What's the matter, _Dorno_?"* Leo asked in confusion as he and his younger brothers sat on the mat near their father." My sons, is there something a matter?" Splinter asked and Raph sighed, saying," Look, sensei, we're so glad to let our huge secret from our chests but there's something up with them that bothers us,"

 _*Dorno means father*_

" And what is that, my sons?" Splinter asked and Donnie said," We're afraid that they don't trust us so much that we fight a lot and when we fight, we might lose control of our powers," Splinter sighed and reassured," My sons, your youngest brother can take care of their trust and your powers. Just give him time and your faith,"

" We **do** have faith in our _brono*_ , sensei," Leo cleared out." But that's what we're also worried about. What if Supremo tries another shot of destroying the world? Mikey would have no choice but to destroy him! The others wouldn't trust us enough to help with us take down Supremo for good!"

* _Brono means brother*_

" Leonardo," Splinter reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder." Trust them with all your heart. Michelangelo will never do the spell without the scroll and I know that the others will trust you all enough to help," Leo looked down then he looked back up, asking his master," How do you know?"

" Cause I have faith in you, Leonardo," Splinter said and Leo smiled before getting up and walking out of the dojo. Raph and Donnie nodded and looked at each other before following their eldest brother to the living room." So, should we talk them?" Raph asked and Leo nodded, saying," We should,"

Meanwhile...

"...and that's what happened," Mikey finished, leaving the others with the cliff hanger." Wait, so that's it?!" April suddenly cried out in annoyance." You didn't kill him but you banished him?!" Mikey shrugged then Karai yelled," Why didn't you finish Supremo for good?! It would have been what Suprema wanted!"

" That wouldn't give any difference between him and me," Mikey replied but Casey argued," It does! You might have won the whole kingdom but the battle isn't over yet! He might get out of the Netherworld abyss and try to destroy the world just to have his revenge on all of us!"

" That is not all!" Mona added angrily." Not only will he destroy planet Earth but he will do his very best to destroy thee other planets that he had tried to take over!" Sal Commander got up in rage and shouted," WHAT HONOR DO YOU BRING IF IT MEANS THE EXACT DESTRUCTION OF THE WHOLE MULTIVERSE?!"

" The honor of my family," Mikey said calmly then he motioned the door to open before saying," You may go now. You're purpose has been accessed," Sal Commander stomped out the door, the others following behind. Shini slammed the door shut, leaving Mikey alone in the meeting room.

" I can't believe Mikey is just gonna let the world be destroyed like that!" Karai cried out in anger as they walked down the hallways and down the stairs." I know, right!" April agreed." What was he thinking?! Banishing Supremo instead of killing him?! Sparing his life like it was suppose to be?! Why would he do that?!"

" Because he knows what is right," Leo said, making the others turn to face him and the others." What the heck are you talking about, Leo?!" Karai blurted out." How is sparing Supremo the right thing?!" Raph took a deep breath before explaining," Mikey has future vision, meaning he knows what will happen before it actually happens,"

" What does have to do with anything?!" Mona angrily questioned and Donnie replied," It has exactly has to do with everything since he knows what will happen and he respects it," Bewildered, April asked," Even if it means he's going to get himself killed?!" The three nodded then a voice behind them said," Michelangelo respects it all,"

The group turned around and saw Splinter looking at them solemnly." What do you mean, sensei?" Casey asked and Splinter told the group," Michelangelo knows that Supremo is coming and he knows what he need to do to make sure that Supremo never comes back to destroy use ever again,"

" Then why doesn't he do it?" Shini asked in disbelief and Raph answered," Cause we've been stopping him," Shocked, Karai cried out loud," But why?!" Leo sighed then explained," The spell that he needs to use is the only spell that could defeat Supremo but the thing is that it might come with a prize,"

" What kind of prize?" Sal Commander asked and Donnie said," A sacrifice. In able for the spell to work perfectly, he needs to sacrifice something very important. His life."

Back in the meeting room...

Mikey looked at his crystal ball and saw that the others were talking. He knew what they were talking about and he knew what they were about to do...


End file.
